


Андроид

by njally



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njally/pseuds/njally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на 1й тур кинк-феста на заявку 1.7J2-АУ, где Дженсен - робот-андроид, а Джаред поначалу об этом не догадывается. Рейтинг желательно повыше (в самый ответственный момент Дженсена может закоротить), но если не получится - тоже ничего. Хоть ангст, хоть крэк - без разницы. http://kinkfestspn.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Андроид

\- Они там совсем охренели со своими дроидами? - Джаред приподнялся в кресле и швырнул пачку разноцветных диаграмм через пол-кабинета. Яркие картинки рассыпались по огромному бежевому ковру, превратив его в подобие работы одного из этих безумных современных художников. Впрочем, не более безумных, чем автор самих диаграмм. Все еще пыхтя от злости, Джаред снова сел - рухнул! - и пристукнул кулаком по столу. - Последний раз тебе повторяю, Крис, разберись со своими сотрудниками сам! Я все понимаю, парни креативные, так и должно быть в центре разработок, но совсем съезжать тоже не надо! Какая нахрен сфера обслуживания?? Они обойдутся не дешевле живых людей, кто в здравом уме предпочтет железку? Играйтесь с тестовыми образцами, но не тратьте мое время на этот бред!  
Крис, до сих пор с подчеркнутым вниманием изучавший кутикулу на указательном пальце правой руки, поднял голову и слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Ты ведь даже не посмотрел.  
\- Я занят, Крис, за-нят! Я встречу с заказчиком отложил, понимаешь? А ты мне картинки приволок!  
\- Это прогноз продаж и...  
\- Так, все, - Джаред поднялся, раздраженно провел по волосам обеими руками, медленно выдохнул. - На эту тему мы больше не говорим, ясно? - острый взгляд подтвердил, что Джаред не шутит. Болтать Падалеки мог что угодно - тем и пробился, в общем - но когда он вот так смотрел, следующее неосторожное движение было чревато увольнением. Друг детства или не друг детства - не важно. - Покажи картинки Джен, если хочешь, а меня не трогай.  
Крис снова разглядывал свои руки и только дернул плечом в ответ.  
Джаред подхватил кейс, бесшумно прошел по ковру, все-таки обернулся в дверях:  
\- А вот "личный библиотекарь" мне понравился. Отличное чувство юмора у моего экземпляра. И переспорил меня насчет Брэдбери. Ну пока!  
Крис молча проводил его взглядом.

***

Сонный консъерж придержал Джареду дверь. В четыре ночи эта братия предпочитала сопеть перед камерами наблюдения, а не встречать драгоценных жильцов после бурной ночи. А ночь у Джареда вышла бурной, пусть и не по тем причинам, что казались самыми очевидными. Вместо приятной женской (или мужской, чего уж там) компании, спиртного и вкусной еды - затянувшееся сверх всякой меры совещание под литры кофе, перешедшее в очень поздний ужин в компании Криса и Стива, директора по маркетингу, а потом снова - в мозговой штурм. Джаред едва стоял на ногах, от усталости раскалывалась голова, но кофеина в крови было столько, что о сне оставалось только мечтать.

Лифт бесшумно поднял его на пятнадцатый этаж, и Джаред на автопилоте побрел к двери, загребая ногами выстланный ковром пол. В окружавшем его пространстве было что-то радикально неправильное, и где-то на третьем шаге Джаред сумел сообразить, что именно: рядом с одной из трех выходивших в общих холл дверей прямо на подоконнике, привалившись спиной к стеклу, сидел человек. Джаред стал как вкопанный и поборол желание потереть глаза: этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Как на пятнадцатом этаже супер-элитного и сверх-охраняемого (или наоборот?) здания, среди огромных горшков с живыми цветами и неплохих репродукций шедевров живописи и скульптуры затесалось… это?  
«Это», по здравому размышлению, сюда затесаться могло. По крайней мере, рядом с Давидом сидеть могло себе позволить. Не краснея.  
Фигуру в таком скрюченном положении не рассмотришь, но этот нос, эти губы… черт, этот лоб и линия скул! Джаред обнаружил, что снова идет, но почему-то не к своей квартире. Если незнакомец изображал произведение искусства, то, видимо, аллегорию отчаяния. Столько усталости и безнадеги было в позе.  
\- Привет? – осторожно окликнул Джаред. Он, конечно, крупный парень и знаком с азами самообороны, но кто их знает, современных киллеров. Может, теперь они прикидываются Давидами в чужих домах?  
Но незнакомец поднял на Джареда грустные глаза, и стало ясно, что киллером он быть не может. Если в этом мире осталась хоть капля справедливости- никак не может! Потому что после такого жуткого дня подсылать ему киллера с прекрасными грустными глазами, такими губами и такими скулами…  
\- Привет, - негромко ответил возможно-киллер. – Не нужно вызывать охрану, я здесь легально, - он вяло махнул рукой с зажатой в ней гостевой картой. Джаред сам лично такие делал для родителей и того же Криса. От сердца отлегло… и тут же прилегло обратно.  
\- А что тогда?..  
\- Этот козел, - незнакомец и уже точно-не-киллер махнул рукой в сторону двери, рядом с которой сидел, - напился и заблокировал вход изнутри. А потом заснул, - незнакомец горько вздохнул, опустил ресницы и окончательно присоединился в мутном сознании Джареда к сонму греческих богов и героев. Что-то на тему Адониса. – Не вызывать же службу спасения.  
\- Ты друг Чада? – Джаред сочувственно поморщился. – Я Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Дженсен, - «Адонис» поднялся, со стоном выпрямив колени, и пожал протянутую руку. – И не думаю, что останусь другом этого урода.  
\- Зачем под дверью сидеть? – ляпнул Джаред, слишком увлеченный прикосновением теплых крепких пальцев, чтобы соображать, что говорит.  
\- Сначала думал, откроет, а сейчас уже смысла нет, - тот пожал плечами, не слишком поспешно отпуская руку Джареда. Улыбнулся. – Через пару часов откроется кофейня внизу.  
Мысль о кофе вызвала болезненный спазм в желудке. Джаред скривился, немедленно представив ближайшие пару часов в нервном кофеиновом угаре. Потом посмотрел на незнакомца – Дженсена – и с полным пониманием того, что делает глупость, сообщил:  
\- У меня кофемашина лучше. И не нужно ждать два часа.

***

В интерьер квартиры Джареда Дженсен – несмотря на отсутствие античных мотивов – вписался еще лучше, чем в интерьер холла. Он устроился в кресле, оперевшись локтями о колени и баюкая в ладонях кружку кофе. Ежик его темных волос бросал смешные тени под светом причудливого торшера.  
\- Не могу поверить, что мне так повезло, - глаза Дженсена казались теплее и ярче этого торшера. Джаред пялился на идиотскую длинную ножку, глупейшие изогнутые прожекторы и не мог понять, что же нужно сделать, чтобы…  
\- Ты один живешь? – этот вопрос Дженсена вполне укладывался в версию о киллере, но Джаред храбро об этом не думал.  
\- Совершенно.  
\- Странно, что твоя девушка не хочет переехать. Здесь очень хорошо, - Дженсен отвернулся к окну, разглядывая ночной город. В затуманенном кофеином мозгу Джареда неповоротливо и медленно крутились кусочки мозаики, превращаясь в картинку.  
\- Ты со мной заигрываешь? – сорвалось с языка даже раньше, чем понимание окончательно оформилось в голове. Дженсен напрягся, его спина превратилась в одну жесткую линию. Но возражать не стал и оборачиваться от окна – тоже.  
\- Правда? – недоверчиво уточнил Джаред, делая к нему шаг. – Здорово как, - восхитился он, аккуратно оттягивая ворот свитера. – Я все не мог придумать, что бы такое… - он замолчал и медленно, благоговейно прижался губами к теплой коже за ухом. Ему всегда хотелось это сделать со статуей Давида. Дженсен резко вздохнул, дернулся.  
\- Стой, - Джаред сжал его плечи, медленно потерся щекой о горло. – Пожалуйста, - серьезно и тихо попросил он, ущипнул мочку уха одними губами. – Мне до сих пор кажется, что ты ненастоящий, - Дженсен сильно, всем телом, вздрогнул под его руками.  
\- Стой, - снова повторил Джаред и потянул край свитера вверх. – Подними руки.  
Дыхание Дженсена стало быстрее, Джаред представил, как румянец трогает его щеки, и едва не застонал, нетерпеливо задирая свитер выше. – Давай же! – Дженсен медленно, почти неохотно поднял руки, сам ухватился за воротник, помогая себя раздевать. – Вот так, - выдохнул Джаред и на выдохе же прижался губами к выступающему позвонку у основания шеи, втягивая кожу, прихватывая зубами. От кофеина гудело в голове и тряслись руки. От кофеина, точно. Дженсен застонал и вдруг – и вот теперь от кофеина перед глазами у Джареда потемнело – расставил ноги шире, чуть прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. Сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, Джаред сильнее сжал локти Дженсена, укусил шею выше, снова оставляя багровый засос.  
\- Хочу тебя, - собственный голос прозвучал будто со стороны.  
\- Я уже понял, - здесь к месту пришелся бы нервный смешок, но Дженсен просто констатировал.  
\- Ты против? – напряженно уточнил Джаред и укусил его за загривок, вплотную, всем телом, притягивая к себе. Тепло тела Дженсена жгло сквозь рубашку. Ну или это от кофеина в жар бросало, не важно.  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Прекрасно, - Джаред развернул его к себе одним рывком, ладонью прихватил за шею, плотно притянул к себе за талию и наконец поцеловал в губы: сильно, долго, яростно… до покалывания в губах… до боли в губах? Неприятный синтетический запах сгоревшей детали резанул обоняние. Джаред осторожно отстранился: Дженсен дымился, его прекрасные глаза закатились, а прекрасные губы, кажется, готовы были вот-вот расплавиться. Джареду хватило самообладания уронить его на диван, а не на пол.  
***

В половину шестого Крис выглядел также паршиво, как сам Джаред. Правда, ему не пришлось пол-морды измазать пенкой от ожогов.  
\- Джаред, я не думал, что ты его полезешь…  
\- А если бы я его трахнуть решил?! – гремел Джаред, с топотом носясь по квартире. – А если бы мне не губы обожгло, а…  
\- Джаред, его физиологические отверстия не предназначены…  
\- А если бы минет?!!  
\- Он не согласился бы…  
\- Крис!!! Это дроид! И он выполняет команды!!  
\- Не такие! Алгоритм тот же, что у библиотекаря, выбирает наиболее подходящий к твоему профилю ответ. Блядь, где Эклза носит?- Крис снова с остервенением затыкал в клавиши.- Это он писал программу, он лучше меня объяснит …  
\- Он уволен! Слышишь меня? Уволен!  
\- Мы просто хотели доказать…  
\- Уволен!! И ты тоже! Ты ему карточку от моего дома дал!! – зазвенел домофон, Джаред не глядя шарахнул по нему кулаком. – Впустить! От моего дома, Крис!  
\- Мы просто хотели показать тебе дроида! А ты его трахать полез, кто виноват?  
Тяжелое пыхтение Джареда заполнило образовавшуюся паузу. Хуже всего было то, что… Джаред украдкой скосил глаза на раскинувшегося на диване дроида. Ненастоящий. Хуже всего, что злился Джаред не на Криса, и даже не на тупицу Эклза, и не на предателя Стива. Злился он на собственную неудачливую…  
\- Доброе утро, - знакомый голос донесся от входной двери, Джаред рывком обернулся. – Я Дженсен Эклз, мистер Падалеки, - Адонис-Давид-тупица Эклз даже не сумел стереть ухмылку со своей наглой физиономии. – Мистер Карсон позвонил и сказал, что случилось ЧП? – этот вариант Дженсена был одет в джинсы и простую футболку, на плече – тяжелый с виду рюкзак. – Если я правильно понял, вы попытались трахнуть моего дроида? – с той же неприятной, ужасно неприятной и крайне самодовольной гримасой закончил этот бывший сотрудник предателя- Криса.  
Предатель- Крис кашлянул, что-то сказал и кажется ушел. Джаред смотрел на мерзко ухмыляющегося Адониса. Нет, Давида. Смотрел и уже совершенно не помнил, что по уши вымазан пенкой.

end


End file.
